I Never Knew
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Tris makes a harrowing decision
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Divergent)**

 **This is a one shot to ease my troubled mind.**

 **I Never Knew.**

Tris looked down at the man she had once feared his confession from an hour ago still reeling in her mind. Why she had gone to his cell in the first place was beyond her but there was a pull that she couldn't explain. He looked up at her his grey/blue eyes regarding her impassively. "Stiff." he said his voice a low whisper. "Eric." she said matching his tone. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" His tone held something she couldn't quite place.

Tris shrugged her shoulders knowing full well that he was gazing at her through the corner of his eye. "If I come in there are you going to hurt me?" He shakes his head and takes a deep breath seemingly more reserved than she has ever seen him. "Leave us." She tells the random guard standing watch at the door. "I will tell you when to come back." He nodded and removed himself from the room. Reaching up she unplugged the surveillance camera from the wall and sat opposite Eric setting her elbows on her knees.

"I just want to know why." He looked up then his eyes smoldering making her clench her thighs together to try and tame the foreign feeling that no one not even Tobias had illicted in her. As he spoke he continued looking directly in her eyes. " I wanted you both to pay and what Jeanine was offering was a way to do that." She looked at him one eyebrow raised and in the next moment she was in his arms her hair at the nape of her neck tangled in one hand and her waist in the other and in the next moment his lips were on hers and for some unknown reason her hands found their way into his hair and she was pressing her body against his.

All too soon they were apart and were seated in their original positions. Tris' head was cloudy and her breathing was ragged. "Whoa." she managed to squeak out. "I know." He said placing his head in his hands. "Can't you see it has always been you, from the moment you volunteered to jump first you have been the only person I have ever seen. When Four put his eyes on you and you fell for it I have never wanted revenge so bad in my life. I didn't want any part of Jeanine's plan before that." Tris took a sharp intake of breath and rose to leave. As she closed the door behind her questions flooded her brain. "Why didn't you say anything?" Was the last thing she said before walking fully from the room.

Tris ran with a new determination to go somewhere and think about Eric's confession. Would she have chosen him over Tobias? As the question entered her mind she knew the answer was yes and now a new plan formulated, she needed to get him out and away from the cruel hand that she knew Tobias was holding for him. Tris knew that she was the only one who would be willing to do this and as she walked around the complex she hastily looked for any route that would break him free. It had to be tonight as his impending trial was tomorrow.

Tris went back to the room she shared with Tobias knowing that after tomorrow she would be admonished as a everything inside of her she wanted to go with him but she would sacrifice herself for his freedom. She packed a bag quickly with essentials that she thought he would need and stashed it so it would be easy to grab and Tobias wouldn't find it. Luckily she had it stowed before he entered 5 minutes later.

Tobias came in and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice uncertain. She nodded her head "Just thinking about my mom." Knowing that he would drop the conversation. After a quiet dinner they settled into bed for the night and as soon as Tobias was snoring she rose from the bed slipping on her boots and walked out the door for the last time grabbing the bag that she had packed for Eric.

Tris made her way stealthily to the holding area and once again excused the guard. She shook Eric's shoulder to wake him and moved out the way of his swinging arm. "Let's go." She said looking at him impassively. "I don't understand, it's the middle of the night." She rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm. "We need to go now or we will never get out of here." He stood up assisted by her tugging on his arm and she led him quickly to one of the unguarded exits that she had found earlier that day.

Tris and Eric moved quickly between the buildings until they reached an empty house in Abnegation where they stopped to take a break. "Tris." Eric breathed her name. "Why are you doing this, I have done nothing to deserve you choosing me." At this she scoffed and took a deep breath getting imperceptibly closer to him. "Eric, I would have chosen you if you would have talked to me. This is my way of fixing what I caused you to do by not saying anything, please don't argue..."

She couldn't even finish her sentance before his mouth was molding to hers. His hands went behind her thighs and he lifted her not breaking their kiss and moved up the stairs. After finding a bedroom he reluctantly removed his lips from hers and set her on the bed. "We are both so stubborn." He said before bending down and removing her boots. She looked at him her gaze boring into his.

Her hands moved of their own accord and removed his vest from his body and her hands were slowly gliding down the length of his arms. He closed his eyes and for once looked happy. Eric grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and her hands automatically moved to his chest. Her hands were visibly shaking and he grabbed them and brought each one to his mouth to kiss it. "Don't be afraid." She looked at him eyes wide. "I'm not afraid, I want you to be my first." Eric smiled brightly and removed his hands from hers placing them back on his chest and moved his own to the hem of her shirt.

Tris lifted her arms willingly and as soon as she was on display she immediately went to cover herself. No one had ever seen her this uncovered before. Eric grabbed her chin and shook his head. "I want to see you." Her cheeks flushed red but she placed her hands back on his shoulders running her nails along his golden skin. Eric's hands skimmed down her body and eased into the waistline of her pants. Tris rose from the bed and he removed her pants and panties in one swift movement.

Eric gently pushed her back onto the bed and began kissing from her toes bypassing the apex of her thighs and reaching back behind her to unhook her bra. He kissed to her stomach and as he slid the straps down her arms he kissed every inch of her neck and collar bone before kissing her on the mouth again. Their tongues meeting in a dance between them. He moaned into her removing his pants quickly as the kiss was prolonged.

He stood them asking her quietly to move farther up on the bed. She complied willingly no uncertainty in her eyes. Tris knew at that moment that she had made the right decision. Her ease with this man that she once thought to be mad. She had never felt this level of comfort with Tobias and even just thought of being intimate with him made her skin crawl. As Eric entered her she felt a completeness that made her forget the events of the last week. There was a slight pinch but nothing that she couldn't handle and as he brought his mouth to hers once again she moved her hips to meet hers at her center.

As he continued to thrust in her the only thought she had other than sheer pleasure was the fact that she loved this man and what she was going to have to do soon made her want to abandon herself and join him where she was sending him beyond the wall. Tris released all thoughts and grasped onto him losing herself in the pleasure that their lovemaking was creating. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades as their pace quickened, their breathing labored and mixing as their eyes refused to leave one another.

Her insides began to pulse and as they released into one another they each clutched the other like the most precious item they owned and finally relaxed into each others arms. Tris chanced a glance at her watch and gasped as she realized they needed to leave. "Eric, we need to go. I have to get you out of the city." He moaned subtly and rose to get dressed. "Come with me." She shook her head and turned to look at him while replacing her pants to their rightful place.

"I have to protect you, I don't think that Tobias would kill me so I need to lead them in the wrong direction. You have to live." They made their way to the wall in the cover of darkness and as they parted Eric gave her one last heart pounding kiss. "Thank you for saving my life. I will be waiting for you on the outside. Tonight was the best experience of my life and I will not let your sacrifice go in vain." She returned his kiss and whispered "I love you" into his lips and with a turn of his back he was gone.

Tris was quickly making her way back to Candor and when she was about a mile from the Dauntless compound she found herself surrounded. Tobias made his way to her anger written on his face. "How long!" He demanded pushing her down so she was kneeling on the ground. "Always." She said stubbornly looking in his eyes. As his gun rose to meet her between the eyes she was momentarily scared but the last thing she saw as she heard the gunshot ring through her ears was Eric's eyes.


	2. Authors Note

Hey y'all just wanted to let you know that I posted the Sequel for this story it is called All for Her. I hope you like it.


End file.
